Half the battle is getting there
by Iddis
Summary: This is a fan fiction of characters going to the Smash Mansion for the newest tournament. It will mainly focus on Samus, Link, Zelda, and Peach however there will be characters they will meet up with and talk to it will just switch between perspectives.


*sigh* "Another year, another tournament." Samus thought to herself as her ship flew her to her destination. As she got closer she couldn't help but remember the past tournaments she had participated in and all the powerful fighters she had met and all the "enemies" she made from her lone wolf lifestyle, her personality (which the other fighters considered to be on the cold side), and lastly her winning the first and third tournaments. "That' not to say there aren't any people that had tried to be nice, with Peach who in all honesty was afraid of me until I was revealed to be a girl and not the robotic "Metal Monster" that the other fighters would call her when she wasn't around." She smirked at the name she had earned herself before moving onto the other person that came to mind. "There was also Link who respected me for her battle expertise." With the thought of him she found her mind go to the finals of the second tournament and of her fighting Link and how he won with a smash attack she thought she could out beat. She clenched her hand into a fist as she thought about it. They were both had high percentages, so she rushed in to try and finish it, as she went in she saw the Hylian start to prepare the attack but she wanted to win it here and now... she went high and sent her arm canon right at him, but right before she connected he went low and sliced at the ground dodging the attack and smashing her off the stage before she could recover her stance and dodge. Her train of thought was broken as one of her ships notification alarms started to go off as the ship prepared to use it's warp drive, she readied herself and in the blink of an eye she was above a planet that held her final destination... The Smash Mansion. The ship slowly descended to the planet.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Mario, what's taking you and Luigi so long, we should have left an hour ago." Peach said frustrated as she stood outside of the Mario brothers home waiting for the pair to come outside.

"Sorry Princess, Luigi and I still had to pack some clothes." Mario said opening the door and laughing it off as he walked down the steps.

"Well if you don't hurry Rosalina is going to arrive before we do and the only person she will know there will be Bowser!" Peach said angrily.

"Well what about Yoshi?" Mario asked.

"We never had time to introduce the two to-a each other yet Mario" Luigi said as he closed the door and came down the steps.

"Well what are we waiting for, lets-a go!" He said as he ran and jumped into the warp pipe near their home.

"After you Princess" Luigi said

Peach smiled and thanked him and went in with Luigi close behind her yelling "YAHOOOO!"

.

.

.

.

.

"I don't know why he has to go with us." Link said angrily as both him and Zelda waited for Ganandorf to show up.

"Link, I told you it's because if we leave before him he may not go and he could try to take over Hyrule." Zelda calmly said sensing the irritation in Links voice and hoping that once they reached the Mansion he'd be more like his usual happy go lucky self.

"Well I still don't like it." Link said

At that moment he heard a familiar deep chuckle "Do I really make you that nervous?"

Both Link and Zelda turned to see Ganondorf walking up to them.

"No, you don't I just don't want you to try something and take our pieces of the Triforce." Link said dryly

"Hmph, that may be my goal but you know as well as I do that this tournament is a special occasion." Ganondorf said mockingly followed by a cocky laugh

"I don't ca..." Link started to say before Zelda cut him off.

"Well now that you are here we don't want to keep anyone waiting, are the both of you ready?" Zelda asked calming Link down knowing it was the best way to avoid the two of them starting a fight, since Ganondorf just knew how to get on Links bad side, and she knew once they were at the mansion and they went their separate ways he would return to his more carefree self.

Link and Ganondorf both nodded as they glared at each other and were surrounded by Zeldas magic and the three of them were gone in a flash.


End file.
